TB
by BittenTumblGirl
Summary: Bella and Edward's lives are perfect until something hits Bella unexpectedly. Rated T for Lnaguage.
1. Room

I curled up into Edward as the Cullens and I sat around the plasma TV in my new room/apartment located in the Cullen's heated basement. Esme and Alice had insisted I need a room if I was going to be staying with them from now on. Charlie had finally agreed to a long term stay as long as I visited frequently. So I ended up coming home last night to being led downstairs by the hyper pixie and Esme into the basement I'd never known they had until then. We walked down the steps to find the most amazing "room" in history. Esme and Alice had steadied me from falling before I had a chance to. The other Cullens stood around the transformed basement smugly, smirking and smiling as I stared around in astonishment.

The basement was the entire shape of the house above and it came with a built-in kitchen with upgraded appliances and an island, which flowed into the flawless living area with a large couch, coffee table, armchairs, and a 52" plasma. There was a door that branched off from the space in the best office I'd ever seen. The desk had attached shelves and storage going way over my head, with old and new books and notebooks. There was a brand-new 22" touchscreen PC surrounded by an IHome with my new phone, the Samsung Stratosphere, plugged into it and playing Claire de Lune. There were bookshelves along two walls and opposite the desk was a screen door that led out onto a patio and stretched into the backyard where the pool was located **(In the movie there is a pool; you can see it in the background at the vote scene in New Moon). **There was a swing bench and a lounge with a blanket over the back that read my name.

Next to the office was a bathroom in various shades of copper/gold and white. It also had a Jacuzzi. The bedroom was the most amazing of all of them. It was painted a baby blue, with a king bed flushed with the wall opposite the door, more shelves and drawers surrounding it. There was a walk-in closet that was not too small but not too big, which I was happy to see. There was a white dresser and vanity desk on the outside walls. And, adjacent to the dresser and bed stood a small baby grand on a raised platform where the love of my life sat, gently playing my lullaby. He stopped when my breathing did and he turned and glided over to where I stood, frozen in the doorway, Esme and Alice holding me up. He took me from them.

"What do you think, love?" he asked me quietly as I began to take in the details: The artistically crafted letters that spelled out my name, Bella Cullen, the wall décor with elegant twists and spirals, just the simplicity yet elegance of the entire basement. I was crying by that point.

"It's perfect. It's…me." I whispered and all the Cullens smiled. We all hugged but after a while I began to lose my breath. They laughed then exited the basement except for Edward and I. He led me to the patio and sat me on his lap and I fell asleep to watching the sun set.

The next morning, I awoke in his arms on the kind size bed. I stretched and curled into Edward's side before he lifted me from my warm bed. I groaned before going to the bathroom to change and shower. Once that was done, I sat at the island and ate the eggs Edward had made for me. He took the plate from me when I was done and cleaned and put it away within a few seconds. He then lifted me from the chair and kissed me. Both were both smiling by that point but then a high pitch voice broke the incredible silence.

"Let go of her before she starts hyperventilating." Alice said as she and other Cullen kids entered the room. I frowned.

"Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Edward asked as he put me down. We all sat on my couch and began watching random fighting movies. This went on for hours until I bolted out of Edward's arms and into the bathroom at a speed that was fast more a human. Edward slid in through the door before I slammed it and knelt behind me, holding my hair back as I violently threw up into the toilet. His hands rubbed my back while I struggled. When I finished, I leaned back against the tub opposite me, sweating. Edward's hand brushed at my forehead, which had become rapidly burning up.

"Bella, you feel like you have a fever." He said, concerned. I shrugged then started to get up. I let go of my hold on the tub but my legs buckled. Edward caught me before I hit my head on the porcelain. He turned and wet a washcloth with cold water before coming back over to me. He wiped my face gently as I breathed heavily. But, as I breathed, my throat became all clogged up. I lunged for the toilet again and Edward held my hair again, rubbing my side with his other hand. Again, I was violently sick as the eggs disgustedly resurfaced. Then I froze. The remants of my food was tinged with red. But before I could register any more, threw up again, this bringing up at least a pint of scarlet blood.


	2. TB

Edward gasped and he pulled me away from the toilet and pressed me firmly, yet gently to him as he called Carlisle and Esme's names. The other siblings were in the bathroom in a flash, other than Jasper, who had silently run into the forest. They knelt around me and were demanding loudly what had happened. I cringed into Edward even more for the bright lights and the loudness of their voices though they were no higher than an average human's.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme were in the huge bathroom.

"Enough," Carlisle said sharply, "Be quiet. Her head's going to combust if you keep up with that racket."

"It's not racket, its normal human talking," Emmett said, confused.

"Yes, but look at her."

They did and immediately quieted. Carlisle turned off the lights and, combined with the silence, I relaxed visibly in Edward's grip. Carlisle knelt beside me and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

"Everything hurts; I feel weak; I'm hot and I'm exhausted." I admitted. Normally, I would have tried to hide but one: they would have forced me out of it anyway, and two: everything hurt too much. They noticed this difference and they stared at each other in fear.

"Are you having chest pains? Chills? Loss of appetite?" Carlisle asked questioningly. I thought about it.

"Yes, except for the chills. I just feel hot." I said.

"But Bella, I could feel you shivering before. You were doing it unconsciously." Edward told me. I shrugged weakly before slumping against Edward who was locked into Carlisle's mind at the moment. The other Cullens got impatient.

"Well? What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle sighed heavily.

"Well, it seems she has a mildly-severe case of tuberculosis." He said. The family froze.

"Bring her into the bedroom. Lay her on the bed."

As Carlisle spoke, shivers rose up my spine and I pulled away from Edward, wrapping my arms around myself. Edward stared at me confused then understood. Esme handed him a blanket and he gently wrapped it around me loosely. I clutched the soft, warm fabric in my hands as Edward picked me up and laid me, baby style, on the bed. Edward brushed the hair from my face as Esme and Alice made the bed more comfortable, lifting me onto a pillow. Carlisle walked back into the room with an IV. I whimpered slightly, turning into Edward. However, Edward turned me back around and offered my arm to Carlisle. I tried to struggle, but they held me back. I gasped when Carlisle pierced the inside of my elbow with the needle and scrunched my eyes shut, curling into Edward. Carlisle rubbed a piece of gauze over the small hole then taped the IV there. He and Esme laid me back against the pillows as I relaxed.

This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry took so long to update! Own nothing but plot!**

**~BittenTumblGirl**


End file.
